Royals
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Robin Of Locksley is trying to run his kingdom (in the UK but lets pretend it's ruled by the Locksley family) but his daughter isn't the best princess around, he considers sending her to the United States to be with her Mother, Regina. Regina and Robin have a complicated relationship, but perhaps reuniting the princess with her mother, maybe things could change for the better.
1. One Night Stand

**A/N: Love me or hate me, I had to write a new fanfic because I watched The Royals LOL. Anyways, my spring break is coming up so no doubt I will be updating ALL of my stories! Let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"I'm sending her back." Robin said sighing over the phone

"You're sending her here? To the United States?" Regina asked

"I have to she's making the kingdom look positively shameful."

"She's your daughter you said it was best for her to learn the royal etiquettes and I haven't seen her since she was five."

"Have you not seen the tabloids, Regina she's-"

"I told you from the beginning, when she gets to taste what royal authority has she's going to change, when we-" Regina hesitated and shook her head. "When I tasted that power I- I had to leave."

"I know, I shouldn't have forced you with the monarchy. You were American and not-"

"Don't you dare say because I am American that I can't rule a nation, don't be so vain, your majesty." Regina hissed

"I didn't mean it that way." Robin said sternly

"Of course you did, just send her to me, send away all your problems like you did with me Robin."

"Regina, it's best for the kingdom that she be with you and-"

"Best for the kingdom or best for you?" Regina said before hanging up the phone.

Robin let out a frustrated sigh, talking to his ex-wife always toyed with his emotions, he still loved her he often thought all this power was the reason why Regina had left him.

"Your majesty, your daughter is here as requested." John said

"Thank you John, send her in." Robin said sitting on the throne with his fingers entwined, his gaze focused on the double doors that opened. She stumbled in, her long ebony hair tangled, her blue green eyes had a glossy gaze over them, her dress, black, but quite short had signs of spills. She definitely was not in her bed the night before.

"What is it?" she asked her words slurred

"Where were you last night?" he asked sternly

"Paris."

"Who gave you permission to leave the castle grounds?"

She rolled her eyes. "Since when did I need permission?" she asked, Robin shook his head.

"You're getting out of hand Victoria, the tabloids are having a field day with your recent adventures."

"Let them, I don't get what the big deal is, I'm always home the next day and the tabloids make things up sometimes."

"So it wasn't you who crashed a bently into the garden in front of the Eiffel Tower?"

"I wasn't in the best state of mind at the time and-"

"That's just it Victoria." Robin said interrupting her. "I haven't seen you sober since you were 13, you're almost an adult."

"It's Tori, Did you ever wonder why I do the things I do?" Tori yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"Why I'm always out, why I'm the way I am." Tori said clenching her fists. "Do you want to know why?" Robin shifted in his throne.

"It's because I don't have anyone, I don't have a father because he's busy running a country, I don't have a mother because you won't tell me who she is and why you two broke up. I don't have anyone, do you know how hard it is to live like this?" she shook her head and laughed. "The royal life isn't all happy happy joy joy, it's like I'm stuck in a fish tank, and everyone is waiting for Princess Victoria of Locksley to fuck up."

"You want to know what the funniest part is your majesty?" she snapped "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Me blame myself? I know I haven't been the best father but I still worry about you, I worry every single night, I sit there wondering, praying that my daughter is safe and hopefully is making rational decisions." Robin yelled. "You're out of control, you're supposed to be setting the example for young women everywhere."

"Well, that's not me, sorry." she sassed. Robin closed his eyes and sighed. Unclenching his jaw.

"I know." he mumbled. "That's why I'm sending you to your mother in the United States." Tori's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" she yelled

"I can and I will, as King and as your father." Robin said sternly, Tori shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

"She's a total stranger, what can she do for me?" Tori asked

"She can be a mother to you, that's what you need." Robin said

"You don't know what I need, what I need is for you to leave me alone." Tori hissed

"End of discussion you are leaving tonight pack your things." Robin said standing up

"You are one fucked up father and king, I hate you." Tori yelled, she darted out the throne doors, she ran blinded by her tears, and didn't see the person in front of her. She smacked into him head on and they both fell to the ground, she groaned and closed her eyes for a moment. Then stood up. The boy next to her quickly went to his feet and helped her up.

"I'm sorry your highness." He said, Tori looked up at him, she had never seen him before, he was dressed in casual attire that slightly turned her on. His brunette hair framed his face, his jawline was perfect, it could have been shaped by the gods and his sparkly green eyes made her insides flip. She smirked at him, a wicked thought appeared in her mind.

"I have a way you can make it up." She said seductively, the boy looked at her with a questioning look.

"Your highness, considering the state you're in, this wouldn't be a good idea."

"I'm perfectly coherent mister." Tori said

"Your highness, you are such a prize but you are drunk and I'd be taking advantage of you." He said

"You are not taking advantage of me." Tori said closing the distance between them, he backed up and hit a wall, she tip toed and started kissing his neck. He loosened up a bit which made Tori smirk against his skin. She pulled away and grabbed his hand pulling him to the direction of her chambers.

* * *

She woke and looked at the clock it was 6 pm surprisingly no one came to check up on her, she looked to her side and saw another figure, it must have been that boy she saw in the hallway. She shrugged and got up finding a robe to cover her naked body. She stood above him and poked his face and smiled when he smiled and opened his eyes. He was by far the most attractive person she had ever slept with.

"I think you should leave." Tori said

"That's it?" the boy asked using his elbows to prop himself up

"Yes, sorry to disappoint you but I don't do relationships." Tori said tying the sash on the silk robe.

"I don't believe that." The boy said

"What?" Tori said

"I think, your highness." He paused and looked straight into her eyes "You haven't had the chance to pursue one, with all your adventures."

"I don't even know your name and you're over here saying I can pursue a relationship, what are you on?" Tori asked, he shook his head and chuckled, then pulled her down to him, she landed right on his chest.

"Pardon me?" she said raising a challenging eyebrow

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I know there is good in you, I've seen it before." He said kissing her passionately then pulling back, he rolled them over then got off the bed pulling on his trousers.

"That's it?" she teased

"It appears so, your father would kill me if he found me with you, I bid thee farewell." He said bowing

"Before you depart kind sir." Tori said "Can I at least know my one night stand's name?"

"Now your highness, this wouldn't be a proper one night stand if you have my name." he teased putting his shirt on.

"Well could this be the start of this relationship thing you're insisting I try?" she asked "Because if it is, I think I need a name." she said sitting up from the bed, he stopped and opened the door and turned to her.

"James, don't worry I already took the liberty of entering my number into your phone." He said smiling. "Goodbye your highness."

"It's Tori." She said

"Well then, farewell Tori."

"Goodbye James." Tori said, he smiled then shut the door. She let out a long sigh then fell back onto her pillows, this boy would probably occupy her mind for quite some time, she hated this, and the fact she messed up and had to leave to go to a place she never visited and a mother she never got the chance to know.

"Score one to Princess Victoria's bad luck streak." She murmured closing her eyes once again and letting sleep come upon her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Princess Victoria is a bit of a adventurous girl so to speak. But trust me when Regina is back in her life she will be different. But I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Bruised Neck

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, they fuel my inspiration to write! To answer Victoria's age question, I'm afraid you will have to wait and see. LOL, Anyways enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Your highness." a voice said from the other side of the door, Tori recognized it as one of her maids.

"Come in Madeline" Tori said covering her eyes, she felt a migraine come on, her hang over coming on to be exact.

"I've packed everything you asked for, the car is ready to take you to the airport." she spoke softly, Tori groaned and got up she stood up and looked at her reflection she looked like a train wreck.

"Thank you, I will be out soon." Tori spoke politely, Madeline nodded then shut the double doors.

Tori dragged herself to her vanity and sat down, she wiped her face clear of makeup then reapplied everything, she settled for an edgy look, dark eye makeup, dark red lips that compliment her blue-green eyes. She brushed her dark locks and pinned it up in an elegant updo pulling out some hair for some fly aways. She walked into her now almost empty closet and picked out a Light taupe blazer, white shirt and black skinny jeans and paired it with Valentino Rockstud heels. She grabbed her pursue and made her way to the front gates. To her surprise her father was there.

"Change your mind?" Tori asked

"No." he said "I came to say goodbye." Robin added

"Okay, well, goodbye father."she said, he looked at her and opened the door for her, she got in.

"Have a safe trip, please I'm only doing this for your benefit, understand that." Robin said

"Yah." Tori mumbled

"I love you Victoria. Call me at least so I know you made it, okay?"

"Sure, bye Robin." she said pulling the door closed. The car pulled away from the castle grounds, Tori looked back to see her father waving, she sighed then turned around closing her eyes imagining what her mother would look like.

* * *

Tori got off the plane and grabbed her purse, she was thankful that all her belongings had been sent ahead of her and would likely be at her mother's, where ever that way. She walked towards the baggage claim, she didn't know who to look for, of course her mother but she didn't know what she looked like, all she saw was their wedding picture. Her mother had dark hair and porcelain skin that she had inherited but her eyes were brown.

"Victoria?" A voice called from behind her, Tori spun around to meet those brown eyes. This woman looked quite elegant almost mayor like, she had shoulder length black hair, dark red lips, and dark makeup. She wore a dark red blazer that stopped at her hips the color a shade lighter then her lips, a black dress with a v-neck that hugged her figure and ended before her knees, and long black boots that ended a little below her knees. She really was beautiful.

"Yes." Tori said, the woman licked her lips nervously and smiled.

"I'm Regina your-"

"My mother." Tori said with a soft smile, she had been waiting so long for this moment and it didn't seem real.

"You have your father's dimples." Regina said with a soft smile

"Thanks." Tori said softly

"This isn't the way I wanted to see you again." Regina said

"I know." Tori said looking away, Regina noticed her thick British accent and smiled.

"Listen, I'm not going to judge you for what appears on magazines." Regina said

"That's good to know." Tori said

"Consider this a clean slate Victoria."

"Call me Tori, only Robin calls me Victoria and I rather not have-"

"I get it." Regina said, Tori nodded.

"Shall we?" Regina asked

"Sure." Tori said, she followed Regina out to her car. She drove a black Mercedes-Benz. At least her mother was well off.

They both got in and sat in silence for a bit, Regina started the car and pulled out then cleared her voice.

"So, did you fall on your neck recently?" Regina asked without looking at Tori.

"I'm sorry?" Tori said not knowing what she meant.

"Your neck it has a bruise on it." Regina said smirking, Tori pulled down the mirror and examined her neck, she had a hicky, she turned bright red.

"James." she whispered shaking her head.

"Who is this James?" Regina asked, Tori closed her eyes.

"Just some boy." Tori said

"Some boy hmm?" Regina said

"Yes." Tori said

"Okay." Regina said Chuckling, Tori couldn't help but smile, her mom was pretty cool.

"So, How about we play a game of questions, I ask you some and vice versa." Tori suggested

"Okay." Regina said her eyes still fixed on the road.

"What's your occupation?" Tori asked

"I'm actually a mayor of a little town in Maine."

"What's it called?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question." Regina said, Tori smiled

"Of course, go ahead."

"What are your hobbies? Aside from partying and such."

"What happened to not judging?"

"I'm not, I'm just interested in your other activities."

"Well I have many passions, I secretly like to read. But what occupies my time aside from partying and all would be painting, drawing, playing music, and writing."

"Interesting." Regina said

"Yes, now what is the town called that you are mayor of?"

"Storybrooke." Regina said

"Bold name for a town."

"I know." Regina said smiling "What are things you hate to eat? "

"Well I loathe your big macs, they are disgusting. Other than that I'm okay with everything else. Do you have any other kids?" Tori asked, Regina shifted in her seat.

"Yes two others." Regina said

"Two?"

"My turn, what was your longest relationship?"

"I never committed to one." Tori said

"You've never dated anyone?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it's my turn. So about these two kids, how old are they?"

"Well, the first is Henry he is 16 and I adopted him. The other one is named Roland he is 4. Back to you, why haven't you dated anyone?" Regina asked

"I don't do relationships, I don't see the good in them, I don't want to end up broken again."

"I see." Regina said

"Roland, is he adopted?"

"No, he isn't."

"How old were you when you had your heartbroken?" Regina asked

"16. Who is Roland's father?" Tori asked, Regina sat in silence unsure of what to say. Tori looked at Regina who was still focused on the road, maybe she hadn't heard her.

"Who is Roland's father?" Tori asked again, Regina looked at Tori then returned her game back to the road.

"It's a rather complicated situation." Regina finally said

"Oh, okay." Tori said, Tori peered out the window and read a sign. 'Now Entering Storybrooke.'

"We're here." Regina said pulling up into a driveway, a huge white mansion at the end of it. Tori and Regina got out and Regina led her into the house.

"Your room downstairs through those double doors, I'm sure it will accommodate all your belongings."Regina said "Now do what you have to do but I promised I'd meet up with my sons at the local restaurant, so you have a few minutes to settle alright?" Regina said

"Yes." Regina went up the steps while Tori walked to her room she opened the French double doors an examined her room. It was fairly large, it wasn't as big as hers back in the UK but it would do for now. There were many boxes full of basically everything she owned. Her room was empty besides the king size bed in the middle and the huge white vanity in the corner. The walls were painted white and she had enormous windows that were floor to ceiling thankfully with some curtains, that were red. She liked her new room.

"Tori! Let's go!" Regina yelled from the foyer

"Coming." Tori said, she grabbed her purse and headed towards Regina smiling as she shut her room door. Maybe this living situation wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Royal Act

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. BTW if you don't like my pairings, I'm sorry, it's just my preference, please deal with it.**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Here we are." Regina said stopping in front of what looked to be half a cafe half a dinner.

"Granny's." Tori said in almost a question

"Yes." Regina said

"You Americans always come up with interesting names." Tori mumbled, She followed Regina in, the whole dinner went silent upon their arrival.

"Mom!" a little boy shrieked and ran into Regina's legs, Regina smiled and picked the little boy up, he had short brown curly hair.

He must be Roland, Tori thought to herself.

"Regina!" a few others called from a booth, Regina walked towards them, and Tori followed.

"Tori this is Henry." Regina said pointing to a boy.

"Hey." Henry said

"Hello." Tori replied

"Henry's birth mother, Emma and her husband August."

"Pleasure." Tori said

"Emma's parents Mary-Margret and David." Regina said pointing to a couple.

"Henry's other grandpa, Gold and his wife Belle." Regina said, Tori politely smiled.

"Then that's Tink and Killian. And last Ruby, Graham and of course Granny." Regina finished

"Everyone, my daughter Victoria." Regina said

"Please, call me Tori." Every smiled and greeted her.

"You are quite stunning." Tink said

"Thank you." Tori said smiling, the door swung open and four teenagers came in.

"You're an idiot we are never doing that again, I don't care what you say." a blonde said

"I agree, that was a waste of time." a brunette added

"More like brilliant! You've done it again man!" a boy with long brown hair pulled up in a bun said.

"Thank you very much, I try." a boy with dirty blonde hair said. He paused and looked up to meet MM's eyes.

"Where have you all been?" MM asked

"Nowhere." they all said in unison

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" MM asked with her hands folded across her chest.

"Yes?" the boy said, MM rose her eyebrow. "I mean no." he replied, the others snickered.

"Who's the chick?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"Morgan." Ruby said shaking her head

"What mom?" he said

"A proper introduction is in order, don't you think?" Graham said

"Yes dad." Morgan said groaning.

"I'm Morgan." he said smiling at Tori

"I'm Allyson but call me Ally." the brunette said. "Gold and Belle are my parents she spoke.

"The names Neal, obviously, my mom is Mary-Margret, and my dad is David." Neal said

"I'm Dylan." the blonde said quietly

"Dylan is my daughter, with Killian." Tina added

"Dylan, Ally, Neal and Morgan." Tori mumbled

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you all." Tori said politely

"Whoa, she's hella British man." Morgan said

"Okay." Tori said "Well please excuse me, I have to make a phone call." she looked to Regina for approval, Regina smiled, Tori walked out of Granny's to call her father.

The four climbed into a booth at the door, away from their parents.

"Is it weird that whenever I look at her all I see is that one picture on people's magazine of her off guard in that tiny bikini?" Morgan whispered to Neal.

"Nope, dude she's a total babe." Neal said

"That babe is Henry's sister." Dylan said

"So?" Neal said

"You two are related you dimwit." Ally said rolling her eyes. "Plus, she's always hanging with celebrities and models, she'd never go for you Neal."

"Blah blah blah." Neal said

"That's disgusting, don't even think about that Neal, she is literally related, so don't." Dylan said

"Well I'm not related to any of you." Morgan said with a smirk

"Calm down big boy." Ally said

"Man, Ally why are you harshing our vibe?" Morgan asked

"I'm being practical." she replied back, the door chimed and they all looked up. Tori walked in, her father didn't answer her phone call, how predictable she thought to herself.

"Hey princess." Neal called, Tori glanced in their direction.

"Pardon?" she said

"Drop the royal act and come chill with us for a bit." Neal said

"I assure you, this isn't an act." Tori said rolling her eyes, this boy was getting on her nerves. "Maybe next time, I have more important things to attend to, sorry." Tori said

"Can't sit with commoners?" Neal asked

"No, I -" Tori started to say before her phone rang.

"Excuse me." she said heading back outside, she looked at her phone expecting it to be her father but it wasn't. It was James. She smiled, then answered.

_"Yes James." she said_

_"Ah, your highness, you're alive!" he said_

_"Quite."_

_"I didn't know you were being sent away, to the US and all."_

_"It was very last minute, I would have told you but I thought this was just a one night stand." she teased_

_"Well princess, I assure you, if and when you return this won't be a one time fling."_

_"Sadly I won't be returning for quite some time, if only you could visit."_

_"Things could be arranged. I would swim to you if that's what it would take." he said, Tori grew silent, she really liked him, but could she trust him enough to hold her heart?_

_"Are you still there?" James asked_

_"Yes, sorry, I have to go, my mother is calling me." Tori lied_

_"I see, well I will talk to you later alright?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Goodbye Tori."_

_"Goodbye James." Tori said hanging up the phone._

"So this James, is he your boyfriend?" Ally asked sitting on a chair, across from her sat Dylan, Tori jumped.

"I didn't even hear you two." Tori said

"Habit." Ally said

"To answer your question, no he isn't my boyfriend, I don't do relationships." Tori said

"Please, sit with us." Dylan said smiling, Tori nodded and sat with the two girls.

"Listen." Tori said "I just need to be truthful."

"Go ahead." Ally said

"Okay." Tori said taking a deep breath. "I am that girl you see on those magazines, I sleep around, steal your boyfriend, drink too much, smoke a lot. I am that girl, but it doesn't mean anything I have my reasons for being what I am, but I won't ever turn my back on my family anymore." Tori said "I'm not doing that to what little family I have, you all are now my family and I don't want to fuck up." Tori said

"Wow." Ally mumbled

"How old are you again?" Dylan asked

"18."

"For a 18 year old you sure do have your shit together." Ally said

"Thanks, I guess."

"We all are actually 18, Ally and I and the boys who are staring at us through the blinds." Dylan said, Tori turned to look at them, they immediately closed the blinds. The three girls giggled.

"I don't have many friends, but do you girls want to hang out or something?" Tori asked

"That would be sweet!" Dylan said

"Sweet?" Tori asked

"She means yes." Ally said

"Okay, what do you do around here for fun?" Tori asked

"There isn't much here, we always go out of town to party. Well except for Dylan." Ally explained

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Dylan mumbled.

"Why don't you go Dylan?" Tori asked

"I don't know, I just don't like to party or drink." Dylan said

"She's our conservative one." Ally said

"Well, you need to try at least once, it's good to experience life." Tori said

"I don't know." Dylan said twirling her blonde hair in her fingers nervously.

"How about baby steps? I have something for you to try." Tori said reaching into her purse and pulling something out.

Ally smiled, "This is going to be good." Tori chuckled

"Where's a secluded place?" Tori asked

"The clock tower." Ally said

"Well, ladies, shall we?" Tori asked

"I don't know." Dylan said

"Come on Dylan live a little." Tori said

"Yeah Dylan just for a little bit." Ally chimed in, Dylan bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay." she said

"Great!" Tori said "This is the start of a beautiful friendship ladies." Tori said slinging her arm around the two girls.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Trust me these three are going to go through a lot together, even though Tori seems out of hand, things well get better, so don't judge her too quickly (;**

**Xoxo, RM**


	4. Story Time

**A/N: I totally understand reviews on the fact that my OC characters aren't important, that you want to see characters that are only from OUAT, I'm just trying to figure my characters out and how I want my OC characters to affect my main characters (Regina and Robin) I'm just toying around with Tori and her life to give Regina and Robin a chance to intervene with it. So please bare with me with my original characters. Also I want to point out that Tori is not a flawless character, she definitely makes bad decisions and has many issues due to many reasons. One of those will be addressed in this chapter. **

**I appreciate your constructive criticism very much, with that said send me more REVIEWS! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

By the time all three of the girls got to the mansion Regina was already in bed. The three girls ate practically everything in the kitchen then went to Tori's room to sleep.

* * *

"_Come here baby." A dark figured said_

"_No, please, don't do this." Tori pleaded_

"_Hush up girl, do what you are told." An older woman said to her_

"_I'm barely seventeen, don't let him do this to me." Tori said_

"_You'll learn sooner than later what needs to be done for the crown." The woman said leaving the older man alone with Tori. Tori sat on the bed weeping, while the man came closer to her and started caressing her cheek._

"_Shhh." He whispered _

Tori shot up from her bed, looking around. Her breath was heavy and she tried to calm herself down. She saw Ally and Dylan fast asleep. She climbed over Dylan carefully and headed into the kitchen. She left off the lights, it was early, probably five in the morning. She stood over the sink and splashed water on her face, thankfully she changed into an oversized t-shirt before she went to sleep. She closed her eyes, her dreams were all too real and that event that had happened before terrorized her.

"I need air." Tori whispered to herself, she opened the front door and sat on the steps then let it close behind her, and let all her emotions come over her, she cried like her life depended on it.

* * *

Regina groaned as her alarm clock started to ring, she hit the off button and glared at it. It read 5:05 am, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and went to her curtains and opened them, the sun barely began to rise. She wrapped her white robe around her and went to make some coffee. She grabbed her coffee and routinely went to the front door to watch the sunrise. She opened the door to see Tori crying into her legs.

"Tori?" Regina asked shocked by her current state. Tori immediately wiped her eyes and looked at her horrified that she had seen her crying.

"Excuse me." Tori said standing up

"No, tell me, what's wrong?" Regina said closing the front door, Tori took a deep breath and sat back down hugging her knees and looking away from Regina. Regina took a seat next to her and took a sip of her coffee.

"Whenever you are ready." Regina said, Tori didn't say anything, she began to cry again, thinking about horrible events that had happened to her when she was young, that no young child should have faced. She sniffled, trying to contain her sobs.

"How about I tell you a story?" Regina asked, Tori didn't say anything but her crying did stop.

"Well, this story is about a young girl who came from a very poor family." Regina said "She had a hard life growing up, trying to fit in but her parents kept on making her move around. She didn't get to make a whole lot of friends. When she got into college she met someone." Regina said smiling, Tori sniffled one last time and listened to Regina.

"He was quite a show off and a bit of an ass at sometimes. He had these deep dimples and blue eyes that drove her absolutely crazy and this accent that made her insides flip." Tori looked up at Regina.

"They hit it off fairly quickly, they would skip classes to spend every moment together. They were never exclusive because they both had past relationships that didn't leave a great mark on their hearts. Graduation neared and the boy started to drop many hints of wanting to be with this girl. The day after graduation he proposed to her." Regina said, Tori sat there in awe.

"She said yes and he announced to her that they should get married in Vegas, she didn't have any family left, he was her new family. He told her before they were going to visit his family that he was actually royalty. When they got there he turned out to be a real life prince with servants and everything it absolutely blew her mind. His father adored her but his mother never liked her and it was quite obvious. In their third year of marriage they were expecting a bundle of joy, they named her Victoria Grace Locksley." Regina said "Things happened and the girl had to leave her family and move half way across the world, she settled down in a little town and became mayor. There still was a gaping hole in her heart, she decided to adopt a little boy and named him Henry Mills, Henry after her father. Other things happened and she got pregnant again with a boy and named him Roland Mills. And now the girl has an almost completed family, her daughter that she had to leave is now with her and crying. Now the woman from the beginning wants nothing more than to comfort her very first offspring." Regina finished taking another sip of her coffee.

Tori gave her a smile and took a deep breathe. Her mother was truly amazing.

"I want to tell you everything, believe me I do." Tori said wiping away the last of her tears.

"But?" Regina asked

"I just haven't ever told anyone because-" Tori said hesitantly "Because It's something I don't want to remember."

"I understand Tori." Regina said "But believe me, sometimes it's best to get your feelings out, it helps the process of moving on a little bit easier to deal with."

"I know." Tori mumbled, she thought to herself, how could she tell Regina that when she was young she was forced to do unspeakable things in order for their family to keep the crown, how her father had no knowledge of this, how his own mother forced her only grandchild to do it. How she was forced into keeping it a secret, how that is the sole reason why she is the way she is. Damaged. How ironic it is that she sleeps around but the first time it was involuntary. She could never explain that to her mother, a woman she had just met.

"I'm not forcing you to tell me anything." Regina said softly "I understand you need time to think and I respect you wishes. When you are ready to open up, I hope that I would be the first one to hear what you have to say." Regina said, she stood up and bent down and kissed Tori's forehead.

"I love you, nothing will ever change that." Regina said, Tori looked up at Regina and smiled. "I love you even though I know you got Dylan and Ally high in the clock tower last night and came home and ate everything in the kitchen." Regina said standing up and leaning in the doorway.

"How did you know?" Tori asked surprised

"I'm mayor dear." Regina said looking over her shoulder then shutting the door. Tori sat there in amazement, her mother was so understanding and apparently not mad about her recent events in town. Maybe it is time for someone to hear her story.

* * *

**A/N: Loved it hated it? Let me know! Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	5. Lies

**A/N: I'm desperately trying to update all my stories only managed a few but more will come before the week ends! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the three girls have gotten in some sort of trouble every single day. They were inseparable, becoming closer than Tori had anticipated but she was okay with that. Everything in her life at the moment was consistent and routine, something she rarely had when she was back in the UK.

"Pass me those papers." Regina said fixed on her computer, Tori rolled off the couch in Regina's office and walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a few documents and handed them to Regina.

"Here." Tori mumbled, she walked to the couch and slumped over it. Regina chuckled, she knew Tori was hung over.

"Could you also go grab me a coffee from granny's, I really need it Tori." Regina said, Tori sat up and huffed.

"Is it that necessary?" Tori asked

"Yes it is." Regina said smirking, Tori groaned and stood up she grabbed her black leather jacket and slung it over her shoulder, she grew accustomed to dressing like an American they had interesting fashion. She had on ripped skinny jeans and strappy black heels. She stood outside the sun practically blinding her, she pulled out her black shades and put on her jacket over her white tee. Storybrooke was odd it could be sunny but it would still be awfully cold.

She walked out of granny's with two cups of coffee and a chocolate frosted donut for Herny, she would pick him up from school after her coffee run. Her hangover was still pretty bad but very manageable. She walked out of Granny's without even glancing up.

"Princess." A name said, Tori looked up

"James!" she said shocked "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked

"Official business." He responded

"Official business." Tori asked with her eyebrow arched

"Yes your highness. His majesty insisted that I come to visit." James said

"My father asked you to come and see me?" Tori asked not believing a single word he said

"Yes, you see he's grown accustomed to me." James said with a smirk

"Tell me James, what were you doing at the palace that night?" Tori asked

James had a decision to make, tell her the truth, that he was a staff member working for her father, but then again why would a princess want to date the help? After all her father did send him to see her and inform her on recent events that could not be addressed over the phone. He could lie and tell her that he was in fact the son of a marquees that could be believable.

"I was on an errand for my father, he is a marquees." James lied

"Well my lord." Tori teased he smiled and ran his fingers through his brown locks.

"Can I assist you with those?" he asked stepping closer to Tori

"Yes." Tori said handing him both coffees while she held the pastry bag close to her stomach, they slowly walked to Regina's office.

"So you are about to meet my mother." Tori said stopping before the office door.

"Okay." James said looking at her with confusion

"Just don't say much okay?" Tori said "I've been trying to be a good girl here, well sort of, but I really don't want to bring up anything from my palace adventures." Tori spoke

"Of course, your highness." James said

"That too, you may address me as simply Tori."

"Understood, Tori." He said, she smiled then opened the door to the office to find Regina sitting on the couch looking sternly at Dylan and Ally.

"What are you ladies doing?" Tori asked taking off her sunglasses and placing them on her head.

"Intervention." Dylan mumbled turning around to meet Tori's eyes and a stranger's luring green eyes. Regina as well as both of the girls stared at the stranger then looked at Tori with raised eyebrows, mentally asking who the hell this guy was.

"Oh, right." Tori said flipping her hair awkwardly "Uh, well this is, this is-" she hesitated

"James. James Barrington." James said noticing her discomfort.

"Barrington?" Regina asked

"Yes." James said

"A Marquees, I presume?" Regina said

"Wow, yes, how did you know that?" Tori asked

"Mar- what?" Ally said

"Marquees." Dylan repeated "British ranking dear Ally." Dylan said smiling

"Okay, nerd." Ally mumbled

"Shouldn't we be addressing you properly?" Dylan asked "Like my lord?"

"No, it's just James." James said

"Just James." Ally said with a smirk, Dylan had a smile plastered on her face they both looked at Tori who was now as red as a tomato.

"Yes James came on official business." Tori said

"And what exactly would that be?" Regina asked standing up from the white couch and sitting on her desk very regal like.

"I'm afraid that's confidential." James said sternly

"Oh?" Regina asked

"Yes, I'm sorry." He mumbled

"James this is my mother Regina and my friends Ally and Dylan." Tori said before anything else got awkward.

"Pleasure." He said nodding at the three ladies. "I see where you get your enchanting looks from." James said smoothly, Tori blushed, while Dylan and Ally erupted in laughter, Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's a keeper." Ally said in between laughs

"Definitely." Dylan said, they both stood up. "I can see you all need some time with this." Dylan said gesturing to the three of them.

"So we will leave you all to it." Ally said quickly grabbing Dylan's hand

"Not so fast you two." Regina said right before they were going to close the office door. They sighed and turned around.

"Yes?" Ally said

"We aren't done here, we will continue this conversation at a later date, understood?" Regina said sternly

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison, shutting the door, leaving James, Tori and Regina alone. It was awfully quite in her mother's office, she could hear the buzz of the mini fridge in the corner, something Tori had insisted her mother add to the office, which Regina painfully agreed to.

"Well Tori." Regina said looking at her phone "It is almost 2, Henry will be done any minute and I believe that chocolate frosted donut in the pastry bag is for him." Regina said

"Yes, well I guess we should be going then." Tori said hurriedly pulling James to the door.

"Actually." Regina said, Tori stopped her back to her mother her eyes closed._ Please don't make him stay here she silently thought to herself._ "Why James could stay here and accompany me, I need someone to help move some boxes and I'm afraid I can't do it myself." Regina said, Tori sighed and looked to meet James' emerald eyes, she mouthed sorry.

"Okay." Tori said reaching for the handle. "I will be back in ten minutes or less." Tori said trying to reassure James' facial expression of pure terror, Regina looked nice enough but then again she also looked like she could kill him and make it look like an accident.

"Okay." James said gulping, Tori nodded at him then closed the door behind her. James slowly turned around running his fingers through his hair nervously. He smiled at Regina awkwardly, she returned the smile, no smirk. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well Mr. Wellington I do have some questions for you." Regina said, James stood there in complete shock, how could she had known he was a Wellington and not a Barrington. He was sure she knew exactly who he was now, nothing more than a servant. He tried to say something to retort what she had just said but nothing came out. Regina hoped off her desk and walked towards him, grabbing a coffee from one hand and walked back, and sat behind the huge desk.

"I know a Barrington when I see one and you James are definitely not one." Regina said taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuun. What do you think Regina will do with that knowledge? Wait and find out! Tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	6. Past

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know!**

**Xoxo,RM**

* * *

"I-I" James couldn't muster up anything, he was obviously a terrible liar he should had just come out with the truth, now, who knows how Tori will feel about all this, it's been less than a month and his dream girl may be gone.

Regina watched him he was deep in thought he looked terrified, she didn't understand why he was lying to her daughter, but she would find out.

"Why did you lie Mr. Wellington?" Regina asked casually, he looked back to her and closed his eyes and sighed.

"Perhaps you'd like to take a seat." Regina said, he nodded, going towards the coach, Regina followed at sat across from him, much like her intervention with Ally and Dylan.

"I admire your daughter Madame. I have no intention on hurting her, I promise to you my intentions with her are pure and good."

"I understand that, but the way I see it is, you're lying. Why?" Regina asked crossing her legs and sipping her coffee

"I'm just a servant for his majesty, Victoria would never date a commoner let alone a worker." He paused "She's been with celebrities, models, musicians, I'm not prestigious enough."

"How exactly were you going to pull this off Mr. Wellington?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, eventually I was going to tell the truth to her but now-"

"Now her mother knows."

"Yes." He said staring at his shoes he was ashamed. "I wasn't raised this way, I shouldn't had lie to her."

"I know, that's what was surprising Mr. Wellington."

"How did you know I was a Wellington Madame?"

"Your mother was one of the few who treated me kindly when I was queen, even though I was American and that was looked down upon, she showed so much respect for me and I admire her for that."

"You knew my mother?" James asked

"Yes and your father, you have your father's captivating eyes. All Wellington's have your eyes and I immediately recalled your family trait."

"I apologize for lying, I really should not have and I understand if you never want me to see your daughter again-"

"I didn't say that." Regina said, he paused and looked up curiously

"Pardon?"

"I think you may be good for her, it seems to me like she's head over heels for you and she has a sparkle in her eye every time she talks about you, I'm going to make this simple and clear." Regina said

"You may see her but if you hurt her, well I just don't recommend that, it wouldn't be the wisest choice, do you understand Mr. Wellington?"

"Yes Madame." James said

"Call me Regina for the time being."

"Of course ma'am." He said Regina nodded then returned to her desk as the door swung open, Tori walked in laughing, Henry next to her eating his chocolate donut and Roland on her back giggling about something Henry had said.

"Hi mom." Henry said smiling

"You have chocolate on your face Henry." Regina said laughing, Henry smiled then wiped his mouth.

"Mommy!" Roland shrieked from Tori's back, Tori squatted down and Roland hopped off and sprinted to his mother, Regina smiled and turned her chair so that he could climb and sit on her lap.

"Who are you?" Henry asked noticing a man sitting on his mother's couch awkwardly

"Oh, Henry this is my-" she hesitated not knowing what they were at the moment

"James Barrington at your service." James said standing up to shake Henry's hand

"James cool, I'm Henry her brother." Henry said shaking his hand

"I'm Roland!" Roland said with a huge smiling

"Pleasure to meet some strapping young boys as handsome as you two." James said smiling, Tori smiled.

"Mommy, can we go to the park please!" Roland begged Regina

"Hmm, were you a good boy today?" Regina asked

"The best mommy, I promise!"

"What do you think Henry, are you up for the park?"

"Sure!" Henry said smiling

"Okay I just have to finish up a few things but your sister will take you there." Regina said, Tori nodded, her phone began to vibrate, it was a text.

"Actually James you and the boys get a head start, Henry can show you the way, I have a phone call to make." Tori said

"Yah, sure! Ready boys?" James said, the boys nodded and followed James out. Tori slumped into the couches and closed her eyes, she didn't want to call him. Regina looked up from her work.

"Dear, are you okay?" Regina asked

"Yes, I'm fine." Tori lied

"Who texted you?"

"No one important." Tori said "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll be out in ten minutes tops." Regina said, Tori nodded and walked out in the foyer of her mother's office. Regina zipped through all the paperwork and finished in record time, she tidied her office a bit and grabbed her coat and locked up her office.

"Jason, you have no right to-" Tori started to say into her phone, Regina couldn't hear what this Jason person was saying, she silently listened to her daughter, who clearly was angry. "What do you mean I owe you!" Tori shouted into her phone. "I don't owe you anything, you were the one who-" Tori paused listening to Jason yell. "It's toxic love, one sided and you know it, if you come I'm not doing that ever again, you –" Tori started to choke up which made Regina a bit uncomfortable. "I don't care, bye." Tori said hanging up her phone, she fisted her hand and slammed it against the wall.

"Dammit." She whispered tears falling from her eyes, her hand rested on the wall while she closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Tori." Regina said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, Tori flinched forgetting Regina was still in the office, she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a smile.

"I'm fine, let's go." Tori said about to walk towards the office entrance, Regina grabbed her wrist, Tori stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Regina said locking eyes with her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Tori lied again, Regina looked into her eyes deeply, there was fear in them.

"Are you scared of something Tori?" Regina asked, Tori hesitated, she looked away as if ashamed of her past that she couldn't control.

"I'm so damaged beyond repair-" Tori sucked in a breath trying to hold herself together or else she would fall apart yet again. "Sometimes it's just overwhelming and some days I just can't take it anymore but right now, I just need to see my brothers playing." Tori said, Regina hugged her and squeezed her for a good minute then let go.

"I completely understand, let's get going then." Regina said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you."


	7. Deep Conversations

**A/N: A big moment for Regina &amp; Tori as well as James! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Regina and Tori sat on a bench a little ways away from the park, they watched Roland and Henry play tag on the jungle gym with James, it really melted Tori's heart to see that. Over the few weeks of being in the states she got to know her little brothers who literally mean the world to her, she grew up by herself, an only child and now having two younger brothers was amazing. Regina shifted on the bench watching her daughter intently. Tori felt Regina's gaze and stared at her hands, she blinked a few times then turned to her mother.

"He makes me happy." Tori began, her eyes wet from tears, "I don't know what I'm doing with him." She whispered

"Oh honey." Regina said grasping her hands, "What do you mean?"

"I never had a relationship, they were all just nameless faces to add to my ever growing collection." Tori said, Regina's eyes widened, just how much people had she slept with? She was just 18 after all, but it was best not to ask.

"I think I want him to be happy." Tori said a few tears escaping, this whole explaining her feelings thing literally hurt her, but it was a start. "I don't think I can be that person that he wants, I know we've known each other very shortly but-" she paused, "but he's different he actually cares about what I'm feeling, it isn't just sex with him, he wants more and-and I don't know how to function." Tori said looking up at her mother. Regina was silent for a moment.

"I know this is a very awkward conversation because I just revealed to you that we had, had sex, I'm really sorry about that-"

"It's okay, it's a shock but what's happened in the past should stay there, like I said before I am not going to be the person to judge you based on your previous decisions Tori but it kills me as a mother." Regina said, "I must confess ever since you got here I was afraid that you would hate me, that you didn't want to be my daughter-"

"Oh mum, that isn't true." Tori said squeezing Regina's hand. Regina's breath hitched, that was the first time she had called her that.

"I didn't think I could get through to you." Regina continued with a small smile, her own tears betraying her, "But here you are, you are absolutely perfect in every way possible Victoria." Regina said in a soft whisper, "It pains me to know that you've faced many challenges and I couldn't help you get through them but I won't let it happen anymore."

"You say you don't think he will be happy but I know you would be such a wonderful person for that young man, you have your flaws but so does he, you both need an honest relationship, I wish I had that with your father Tori." Regina said, "Don't ever be scared to love someone, be scared that you didn't get a chance to fall in love."

Tori let go a breath and smiled through her tears, "You are so amazing, I can't fathom how amazing you are, it's unbelievable. Mum you deserve so much, you deserve the world, your kindness is wonderful and just amazing, I know I'm repeating myself but god, I wish dad would get his head out of his ass and mend things with you." Tori said, Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll tell you something Tori." Regina said

"Yes?"

"You know through these years he visited me only once about five years ago." Regina started to say, "He came back and we had an amazing time." She stopped to take a breather she hadn't told anyone about this outside of her small circle of family. Tears began to fill her eyes again, Tori gazed at her mother intently not knowing what she meant, "I-I" she paused to compose herself, "Your brother Roland was conceived during your father's trip." Regina said softly, Tori's eyes went wide, her hand shot straight to her mouth she gasped.

"You got pregnant from dad?" Tori asked, Regina nodded and bit her lip more tears spilled from her already wet eyes

"I didn't tell you father about him, when I found out he was gone and didn't bother to say goodbye, at the time I didn't think he deserved to know." Regina said

"Oh mum." Tori said scooting closer to Regina and throwing her arms around her mother squeezing her tight. They stayed locked in their embrace for a while.

"I'm sorry Tori, did I give you advice that will help you? We got a bit carried away." Regina said

"Yes more than you'll ever know mum." Tori said, "Listen, I want to tell you about my past the full truth but not here, not in this moment, but very soon."

"I'll be here, always." Regina said kissing her forehead, "Now go talk to James, you don't know how long he's going to be here, I'm going to take the boy's to get some ice cream I think we all deserve some, join us after."

"Okay." Tori said, the two fixed themselves, twenty minutes had passed, Regina told the boys of the plans and the three left the two alone. Tori took a seat on a swing, James sat next to her, they swung in silence for a moment.

James hopped off and stood in front of Tori she hopped off her brows knitted together in confusion.

"What's wrong my lord?" she teased

"That's just it." He sighed, it was now or never, Regina was right he didn't want to have a relationship based off a lie, that wouldn't be the admirable thing to do. "Here it goes." He sighed

"Hello, my name is James Wellington, I am a servant for the King." James said, Tori gasped, "I am nothing special, I'm not a famous actor nor can I play an instrument well, I do however enjoy riding horses and being around my family, I love children and I would really, really like to take you out on a proper date, not princess Victoria of Locksley, just Tori because I think she's a wonderful girl and although I deceived her in the beginning I ask for a clean slate, I understand if you don't want to but-" he was silenced but her fingers pressed against his mouth.

"Hello, my name is Victoria Locksley, my father is royalty and my mother is a mayor, I have two amazing little brothers that I would do anything for even though I just met them, I have a family here in the states a solid group of people who actually love me, I have never been good at relationships or expressing my feelings but I would love to try and change that, I have my flaws just like anyone else, I am nowhere near perfect although my mum thinks so." James chuckles, she smiles, "I enjoy art and love to create things, I would love to get to know you more although we've talked a lot over the few weeks, but yes I would love to go out with you on a proper date." Tori said smiling

"You would?" James said, Tori chuckled

"Yes, yes I would."

* * *

**A/N: Ya dig it? Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	8. Go Talk To Her

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! It motivated me a lot. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Tori and James walked together towards the ice cream parlor, at some point their fingers were intertwined and it gave Tori a warm feeling in her stomach, this guy was amazing. She giggled to herself, she wanted all those cliché things with him all of it, the things in movies, she wanted that.

"What are you giggling about?" James asked with a smirk

"Nothing." She said chuckling

"Sure." He said shaking his head, the two finally reached the ice cream shop he told the boys that his actual last name was Wellington, the boys didn't even ask why it was different this time they were more occupied eating their ice cream, the three boys sat together at a little table, Regina went up to the counter with Tori.

"Can I get a scoop of birthday cake in a cup please." Tori asked

"Of course." Ingrid said with a smile, Tori watched her make the scoop and got really excited when she handed the sweet over. Regina went up to pay for it, Tori thanked her mother and kissed her on the cheek, Regina smiled.

She sat across of her mother while the boys were talking about gummy bears and airplanes.

"So." Tori said with a smile

"So." Regina said chuckling

"Well like James was saying he isn't a Barrington." Tori said

"I know." Regina said licking her chocolate ice cream on a cone.

"You knew?" Tori said

"He came clean to me because I know his parents, let's just say I gave him a little nudge in the right direction."

"I should've guessed." Tori said laughing, "Thank you mum." Tori said reaching for her hand and squeezing it

"Anything." Regina said with a smile

"He wants to take me out on a proper date."

"And when is this going to happen?" Regina asked

"I don't know." Tori said licking her ice cream off the spoon she turned her head to look at him, he caught her gaze and smiled her heart leapt, god what was this boy doing to her, she turned back to her mother her cheeks pink from embarrassment Regina laughed.

* * *

Robin sat in the garden, he had summoned his best friend who also served him.

"You called?" John asked

"Yes mate, sit down please." Robin spoke

"Of course your majesty." John said

"John I don't need that; I need my best friend." Robin said, "Informalities are welcomed." John smiled.

"What's wrong hood?" John said, Robin smiled

"Did I do the right thing?" Robin asked

"Tori huh?" John said, Robin nodded

"Have you called Tori recently? Have you talked to Regina?"

"No and no. But I did send a servant to inquire about what she is up to." Robin said, John shook his head.

"That isn't what a father would do now would it?" John asked, Robin paused, he didn't even think about it, John was right.

"I doubt either of them would answer me." Robin said softly

"But it would have looked like you were trying, sending someone to do your work isn't the best way to handle this situation."

"I know." Robin sighed, John studied his friend, there was something deeper in all of this.

"Be honest with me." John said

"Of course."

"Are you still in love with Regina?" he asked, Robin looked at his hands then back to his friend

"I honestly never fell out of love." He spoke

"Then what are you doing?" John said punching Robin's arm, he winced in pain but deserved it

"It's been a long time mate, she couldn't be feeling the same way, all those arguments we got into and-"

"You don't know that, you didn't even try Robin, seriously, you told me back when we were young men that when you find the right girl it's about timing, if she's really the one she won't leave your life ever, it seems to me like she never left, you may have changed on the outside but I know your heart is still the same, still the young man who fell in love with a raven haired beauty." John said, "Don't be a fool, go there and talk to her, she deserves that at least, and many many more. You messed up a perfect marriage, go talk to her." John said punching him again

"Okay, okay enough with the punching. I'll think about it, I would have to talk to my mother about-"

"No, do not tell her anything, let the council know and just go mate, that's the best way, trust me as your best friend and your loyal servant." John said, Robin nodded.

* * *

The five returned to the mansion, Roland and Henry were in the back yard playing, Regina had just made snacks for them later and joined Tori and James in the living room, she had been whispering to James something and immediately stopped when Regina walked in and smiled, a fake smile Regina knew all too well, she usually had that smile plastered on her face when she was going to tell her mother something she didn't really like.

"Hey Mrs. Mills." James said standing up, "You look really lovely this evening, I think I'll go play with the boys." He made a move to leave

"You pansy." Tori hissed, he smiled helplessly and left the two.

"What was that about?" Regina asked sitting next to her daughter

"Nothing." She lied, Regina quirked her eyebrow

"So James is right, you look so lovely this evening, your skin is flawless what do you use mum?" Tori said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Tori, whatever you have to say, say it now." Regina said

"How do I say this." She mumbled

"Out with it." Regina said sternly

"John called and he said we are going to be graced with yet another guess." Tori said

"Who?" Regina asked hesitantly

"Remember when I said dad needed to get his head out of his ass, well he may have done that quicker than I expected." Tori said laughing awkwardly

"Tori what are you trying to say dear?" Regina asked her head began to hurt with all this beating around the bush nonsense.

"Mum, dad's coming here." Tori said, Regina's eyes widened

"Here? As in Storybrooke, Maine. The United States. My home, here?" Regina asked her voice cracking just a bit.

"Yes, all of that." Tori said

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: Well you guys got your wish, OQ scenes in the very near future (: Please Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	9. Bad Ass Mother

**A/N: You can thank xoannaxo99, she convinced me to update for you guys in the same day! Hope you like it! But yes I've been crazy inspired by reviews, so keep em coming if you want quicker updates! Thanks for the new followers also!**

* * *

"Did you just swear?" Tori asked a bit shocked

"Yes well you would too if you knew what was running through my mind." Regina reached for her cellphone and began to dial a memorized number, Tori sat there watching her, she seemed frantic.

"Who are you calling?" Tori asked

"Your godmother." Regina said placing the phone to her ear

"I have a godmother? Wow that's so exciting!" Tori said, Regina smiled

"In advance I apologize for the vulgar language I am about to display, dear." Regina said, Tori shrugged and watched her mother like she was a season finale of her favorite TV show.

"_Regina!" the voice said from the other side of the phone_

"_Tink." Regina sighed_

"_Wow, why are you calling, something happen with Tori?" Tink asked_

"_Sort of, I need you to come here now." Regina said_

"_But I'm a state away, I can't-"_

"_Robin is coming and I fucking need you." Regina said interrupting her_

"_What!" Tink shrieked, "Fuck it I'm on my way, be there in two hours' tops." Tink said_

"_But it's like a five-hour drive." Regina said_

"_Oh you're so silly my love, see you soon." Tink said hanging up_

"You only said fucking once, that's not so bad." Tori said

"Yes well it's about to increase within the next few hours, it looks like you are going to meet you godmother very soon." Regina said

"Really? That's fun, what's she like?" Tori asked

"Let's just say in a normal person's mind she wouldn't even be on the list of candidates to be a proper godmother, but despite what others think she's been there for me when I needed it most. I think you two will get along just fine." Regina said

"hmm, she's like a mystery rebel, I can work with that."

* * *

An hour and fifty-nine minutes had passed when there was a knock on the door, Henry sprinted to open it. There she was a tall blonde haired women, she had black short boots on, black leather pants, a brown leather jacket with a black jacket zipped up under it with her hood on a shades of course.

"Aunty Tink!" Henry said throwing his arms around her, she hugged him tight and kissed his head, she took off her glasses and placed them on a nearby table.

"You are getting more handsome every time I see you." She said pinching his cheeks he rolled his eyes.

"Well it's great to see you, me and Roland are going over to Emma's. We'll see you later!" he said heading out the door, Roland hugged his aunt and followed his brother.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tink yelled, she heard a chuckle

"Kitchen, dear." Regina's voice called, she smiled and took off her two jackets leaving her in a black loose t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen with a huge smile, she went first to Regina and squeezed her best friend kissing her on her cheek, Tori looked at this women, she had some serious taste and although she looked to be her mother's age around the late 30s she had a young soul.

"So I got here in record time, a minute to spare but you know what that means." Tink said

"You didn't." Regina said

"Yes I did, I broke the amount of speeding tickets in one road trip, three! Which you will be helping me pay since of course I'm here for you." Tink teased, Regina rolled her eyes.

"Hey I know you." Tori said she really looked at this women, she was a model she knew that.

"Of course you do sweetie, I watched you party." Tink said chuckling

"What?" Tori said

"You recognize me because I'm a model for Neverland modeling agencies, we used to throw parties and you'd end up being there." Tink said

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Tori asked

"Well, I know your mother would have hated it if I partied with you, I so would have but that isn't the proper godmother thing to do, so I've been told by that one." Tink said, Tori laughed

"You are so cool." Tori said, Tink shrugged non-chalantly

"You should see your old mum in clubs trust me she had-"

"Tink, don't." Regina said

"Fine, fine, another tale for another day. Well it is very nice to meet you officially, we would have met sooner if it wasn't for your-"

"Tink." Regina warned, Tink stopped and cleared her throat

"Yes well who is this lad." Tink asked

"James. My-my something, we haven't worked out the details." Tori said, Tink shook his hand

"Well Mr. Something I need details later, now for the real reason I'm here." Tink said turning to Regina they all sat on stools.

"You mind having the kiddies here?" Tink asked

"She's curious." Regina said

"Well dear close your eyes and ear because shits about to get real." Tink said, the three laughed

"No it's okay, Me and James are just going to hangout in my room." Tori said standing up holding his hand

"Do I have to say open door policy or can you both contain yourselves?" Regina asked, Tori cringed

"I got the picture mum, I'll keep my hands to myself." Tori said her face flushed, they waited till they heard the door shut.

"So what the actual fuck is going on here?" Tink asked

"I don't know; I don't know why he's coming but I know that he is." Regina said groaning

"Jeez, there could be so many possibilities, he could come back to take her home." Tink said, Regina's eyes widened her heart hurt.

"He wouldn't." Regina said shocked

"I don't know honey but be prepared, he may do anything and I'd hate to see you hurt once again, in fact if he does he has a death wish and I don't give a shit about the future of his kingdom." Tink said

"Tink." Regina said softly

"Or he may come here to talk to you and make things work, that's another possibility love." Tink said gripping her best friend's hand.

"I doubt that." Regina said

"You don't know that Gina." Tink said, "What are you going to do if it does happen. Are you going to try it again?" Tink asked

"I don't know." Regina muttered

"And what about that young boy he should know that Robin is his father don't you think?" Tink said

"No." Regina said

"No? Why?" Tink asked, knowing that this conversation usually got shut down but they both knew they had to talk about it.

"Why should Robin deserve the chance to know Roland, or even Henry for that matter? What has he done for them! Huh?" Regina said

"Gina, he doesn't even know they exist." Tink said

"Well it should've stayed that way." Regina said sternly

"Love I know you're trying to protect the boys but-"

"But nothing, they don't need to feel any pain, I know Robin he's going to come here be the knight in shining armor and when things are going to go good he's going to leave because that's what he's fucking good at doing, leaving me. Leaving what I'm trying to build up, the foundation is fucking breaking away and it's so hard Tink, I can't fix it all the time, it hurts and I put on my bravest face and say it's fine." Regina said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "For once I fucking deserve something real, I deserve love."

"Oh honey." Tink said pulling Regina into a hug, Regina cried on her shoulder

"I know you've been hurt by him, but I know your heart you want this to work out for you and your kids, and look if he fucks up again you need to be strong enough to get through it. If he fucks up again my dear you know you deserve much more, and he may be your knight but you're a fucking queen who doesn't need saving alright?" Tink said, "You are a bad ass mother, a fucking amazing mayor and are a kick ass woman, you can do anything." Tink said

* * *

**A/N: If there are any inaccuracies I apologize but tell me what you think! I love having Tink as Regina's best friend, every girl needs one of her. The next chapter will have more Tink interactions as well as Tori, James, and Tori's other friends, I am planning to have Robin come after all that.**

**Xoxo, RM**


	10. Take Advantage

**A/N: Reviews literally are my motivations, thank you for them guys! **

* * *

"I have to tell you something." James said sitting on her bed, Tori sat next to him

"What?" she asked

"So the reason why I'm here." James said, "It may not make you happy." Tori looked at him

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Your dad sent me here to kind of watch you." James said

"What like a spy or a babysitter?" Tori asked her head tilt a bit

"A little of both." James said

"Interesting." Tori said, "Well that doesn't matter I guess a bit creepy but whatever unless you've been doing this before and all." She joked

"Well.." he said dragging the word on

"Well? Wellington it's best you tell me what you know, you don't want me angry sir."

"I mean I was assigned to you a little before your Paris incident." James said

"I thought you were just a servant." Tori said sitting up

"More than that but yeah." He said running a hand through his hair, Tori studied him for a moment

"So you saw me in a vulnerable state with my father yelling at me and everything but I accidently bump into you and we have a romp in my room, James." She hesitated, "Did you take advantage of the situation?" she asked a bit louder

"No, No! Tori that isn't it at all, I mean I knew about the incident and I was literally just walking down that hallway and believe me taking advantage of you isn't in my mind." James said

"You're losing points quickly Wellington." Tori said standing up, James grabbed her hand

"Please, it isn't like that at all. Trust me, I feel something with you." James said, Tori cocked her head and rose an eyebrow she was pissed off.

"Listen James, I want to make this work but if you ever think that you can take advantage of me I will murder you." Tori said sternly, truth be told she was a bit psychotic but all the best people are. James gulped, even though he should be running for the hills that was just the edgy type of girl he loved.

"I won't ever." James said kissing her hand, she studied him.

"I think it's time you met my friends here." Tori said walking into her closet, she changed into skinny jeans and a hoodie with a black leather jacket, she put on some vans and motioned him to follow her, he had on jeans and a hoodie, something casual that he packed luckily.

She went to the kitchen to see her mother crying.

"Oh shit." She mumbled, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm taking James to meet Dylan, Ally, Neal and Morgan." Regina immediately sat up and wiped away her tears and turned to her daughter. Tori had her hands in her pocket and her gaze down.

"Tori what's wrong?" Regina asked, Tori looked at her mother, her emotions were all over the place but Regina had enough to deal with.

"Nothing mum, I'll see you later, bye god mummy." Tori said quickly turning on her heels

"I love you dear." Regina called

"I love you too mum." Tori yelled back, she took James hand and headed to the spot.

* * *

"Something is wrong with Tori." Regina mumbled, "I should stop her." Regina said getting off the chair, Tink yanked her back.

"What the hell Tink."

"Regina, you need to focus on your problem first, yes she's your daughter and all but fuck for once think of yourself." Tink said sternly

"Tink I can't, I promised her that I would be there for her when she needed it." Regina tried to explain

"And the way I see it is that she sees that you are dealing with things so she's doing what you're doing turning to her best friends, let her do it Gina." Tink said

"Well, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing Tink, I really don't. What would you do in this situation then?" Regina asked impatiently

"Woah there mama calm down with your sassiness." Tink teased

"If I were in your shoes and that British man came to the door I would jump his bones." Tink said half joking, Regina rolled her eyes

"I'm serious." Regina said

"So am I." Tink said laughing, "Okay but here's what you do, you talk to him and see what he has to say and go from there."

"But what if-"

"No what ifs, you don't know what he's going to say, no matter how many times we have fake conversations, what's going to happen you aren't going to exactly formulate something but I trust that whatever decision you make, it will be a great one okay Gina?" Tink said

"Okay." Regina said

* * *

She led James a little bit into the woods, it was a beautiful night in Storybrooke, they saw a bright glow of a fire and a few people sitting on logs around it.

"It's them." Dylan whispered

"Oh shit, we didn't even practice what are we going to do?" Neal asked

"Keep it cool and casual, unless she wants us to rip him apart, or maybe trick him or something." Morgan said, they all freaked out

"Shit, okay let's do it all then I'll flirt with him, then Morgan pretends to want to kill him and Neal and Dylan just chill out." Ally said

"Okay good plan." Neal said, they watched the two get closer, Morgan cleared his throat

"Well well, look new meat guys." Morgan said, "I like my tender, what about you Tori should I tenderize him?" Morgan asked fisting one hand and punching it in the other.

"What no!" Tori said

"Yup me neither." Morgan said sitting back down, he looked at Ally and tilted his head.

"You're really cute James." Ally said seductively

"Ally what the hell!" Tori said squinting her eyes at her friend

"In a dog way." Ally said sitting down

"We're just joking; you know just trying to keep you on your feet dude." Neal said standing up

"Yeah, we didn't know how to handle the situation looks like cool and casual it is guys." Dylan, "Anyways sorry about that I'm Dylan, that's Ally and the boys, Neal and Morgan."

"Pleasure." James said hesitantly they were an odd bunch for sure

"Damn he's got a cool accent too." Morgan said

"You tend to have it when you're from the UK." James said

"Yes well, hey guys you are extremely weird tonight but this is James." Tori said, "We came to hang, why don't you boys show him the archery things while I talk to the girls."

"Okay princess." Morgan said

"You got it." Neal said, "Come on man this way."

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys still like James? I promise he'll be good LOL. Anyways, the next chapter will be about what the girls talk about, then the ending I wanted to be the next morning and Locksley coming. Yes? No? REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	11. The Truth

**A/N: So Robin comes in this one, there's chaos trust me. Also TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of miscarriages, rape, drug use and alcohol use as well as suicidal thinking.**

**Anyways here it is guys..**

* * *

Tori sat by the fire and told her two girlfriends everything, when she finished she waited for their response.

"You're sure he didn't take advantage of you? Because that's still pretty messed up Tori." Ally spoke, "I can kill him if you want."

"No, I mean I was joking but can you believe my dad!" she said rolling her eyes

"Well, I guess that's the kingly thing to do but parent wise that's really messed up." Dylan said

"I know." She huffed, "He's coming you know."

"Your dad? Why?" Ally asked

"I don't know John called me, his best friend and loyal servant, he just wanted me to know." Tori said

"You told your mom?" Ally asked

"Yup, she kind of freaked then called Tink."

"Oh, okay. Well there isn't much for you to do but just wait and see what happens. How are you feeling about them meeting and all?" Dylan asked

"I'm excited for them to make it work and all well I can only hope, but I swear if he even makes my mum cry I'm going to flip." Tori said

"I would too, poor Regina." Ally mumbled

"Seriously." Dylan added, half an hour later, James came back with the boys they were all smiling and joking around.

"I take it you had fun?" Tori asked

"Yes, I love these Americans." James said

"Well thanks buddy." Morgan said with a grin

"Yeah, you brits are pretty cool too." Neal added

"It's getting late guys, we gotta head home." Tori said

"Same." Neal said, they all said their goodbyes and headed home.

"So what did you guys do?" Tori asked

"I can't tell." James said, Tori rose her eyebrow

"Why not?"

"Bro code."

"Bro code?" Tori snorted, "Okay."

They got home a little after two in the morning, the mansion was dark and quiet, Tori and James changed into more comfortable clothes, James took the floor and Tori on the bed, he respected her too much to do anything else. Tori sighed, tomorrow was going to be a crazy day, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

*NEXT MORNING*

Regina opened the door half expecting Tori, who always forgot her key and refused to stick her hand under the stairs to get the spare because there may be spiders. She wasn't expecting him.

"Tori you-" she paused shocked, there he was standing there like he didn't even age. Perfect jaw structure, dazzling blue eyes and those dimples that still have that effect on her.

"Hi." He said with a soft smile

"Hi." Regina said a bit breathless, "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I know." He said, "I really want to talk to you if that's alright." He said, Regina nodded and opened the door wider, she led him to the living room and sat on one side of the couch him on the other. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Where's Tori?" Robin asked breaking the silence

"She's with her brothers bringing back breakfast." Regina said straitening her posture

"You have more kids?" Robin asked

"Yes." Regina said

"Well I'm sure they are absolute delights." Robin said

"They really are." Regina said looking down at her hands.

"I want to apologize Regina." Robin said scooting closer to her, that was dangerous she thought to herself as a whiff of that forest scent hit her.

"For what?" Regina asked quietly

"Everything Regina, for the way things ended when you left, for keeping Tori away, for leaving again five years ago. That isn't what I wanted to happen, I wanted you back those few years ago." Robin confessed, Regina's breath hitched.

"But then something came up and I had to leave so suddenly, that isn't the man I want to be, I didn't want to just have a quick romp with you then leave, I couldn't bring myself to call you after that in fear that you would think that you were a quick romp and-"

"Still I deserved to know what was going on Robin, how could you even do that?" Regina asked not bothering to pretend to not be hurt, "That type of situation, what did you think was going to be the outcome if you hadn't even bothered to explain? You made me feel worthless, that you came here just for sex and when you got it you left."

"Regina, that isn't-"

"Then explain to me, what the hell you were doing that night? What type of phone call would make you leave me again?" Regina asked

"It was about Victoria." Robin said

"Tori, Robin. You could have told me I would have understood; she is our daughter." Regina said

"You wouldn't have understood the trouble I had to do to keep her from affecting the Locksley name." Robin said, Regina rolled her eyes

"Quit with that Robin, I don't give a damn about damaging your perfect family name, what matters is her. How she feels, maybe you should have asked her for a reasoning behind it instead of sending her to her room." Regina said sternly

"Don't you think I tried?" Robin asked they both were getting quite heated

"Not hard enough obviously, look how damaged she is Robin, I had nothing to do with that because you thought she was better off living that life even though I pleaded but because you were the king and all I didn't get a say." Regina said, "Our daughter is something special but I know she's dealt with some very bad things, I see her reliving it when she sleeps, she tosses and turns, have you noticed that?" Regina asked, Robin didn't answer.

"I don't care about what happens to us but she deserves more, yes, she deserves a father but she sure as hell doesn't need to be in the royal limelight to know that she is gifted and wonderful." Regina said tears falling down her face, "For once just do the right thing, do what's best for you and not your country. I want the truth" Robin felt his own tears fall down his face he cupped his mouth and wiped away the tears and stood up bringing Regina with him, he looked straight into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"You want the truth?" he said to her, "Here it is, the day you left my mother reassured me that you would be back, but you didn't come back. I shouldn't have listened to her but she is still my mother, I did things wrong and I wasn't the person you met in college and I'm sorry for all of it, if I could take it back I would, I was in love with you the moment I met you and I still am, the day you become my wife and our child, our beautiful baby girl. I was the proudest husband and father but life got in the way and I let the power get to my head. I have never stopped loving you Regina Mills never. I know things between us isn't the best but I don't want to live another decade knowing that you are on a different continent living without me, I want you, I want it all. If you'd just-" he was silenced when Regina buried her face into his neck and sobbed, his heart broke right there. He hugged her tightly.

* * *

Tori walked in to the house happily with her two brothers in tow as well as Tink. They all laughed about something Roland had done, James had gone to the store to buy something. She walked in hearing a choked sob, her eyes flickered up to Tink.

"Godmum, why don't the boys show you their toys huh?" Tori said, Tink nodded

"Of course, I'd love to see them, come along now, I'll race you both, ready, set, go!" she yelled, the three thundering up the stairs. Tori immediately placed the food in the kitchen then ran to the living room, her father was there, and he messed with her mother.

She saw her mother crying into him, she was confused and her heart broke seeing her cry like that. She went to her father and yanked them apart.

"What?" Robin said stumbling backwards, Regina wiped her eyes she was now behind Tori, she was clearly shocked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tori screamed at him

"What? Tori, just let me explain, I didn't make her-"

"No!" Tori yelled, she was fuming with rage, he made her mum cry that was the bottom line, he always hurts people.

"Leave her alone, leave dad. She is the first good thing in my life, I was willing to let you try and get back together, but I walk into the house and hear her sobbing, I've never heard her cry like that, that pain. How fucking dare, you." Tori said

"Tori-"

"What? What could you possible say? How can you not feel for this beautiful woman? How could you make her sob her heart out?" Tori asked

"That isn't what I was doing." Robin said, "Just listen to what I'm saying, let me explain Tori." Robin said

"No, I won't hear it, you've always messed up the good things in my life, you always have."

"What, I've never done that to you intentionally!" Robin said sternly

"Oh really are you sure about that? Think about it before you answer me father." Tori said, "If you can't think of one thing, that's so rich coming from you and I can't believe you, you think you're perfect or something? That you win a fucking best dad of the year award?"

"Tori please." Robin said

"No, father. No. here's the most recent fuck up from you, you send a spy or something to watch me. How could you?" Tori asked

"Tori, I was doing it to protect you." Robin said

"Protect me since when do you care about me? All you care about is your stupid last name and what your mother thinks." Tori said angry tears spilling from her eyes

"Tori." Regina said placing a hand on her shoulder, Tori shrugged it off

"No mum." Tori said

"Tori don't speak ill about your grandmother. Tell the truth Tori." Robin said

"Are you joking right now?" Tori asked

"What?" Robin asked

"Well mum you wanted to know about my past? Here it is." Tori said, "Your fucking mother, dad, your mother, all she cared about was your stupid throne, she did everything in her power to keep you there. Your mother forced me to have sex with one of the people who made you king, she let a man triple my age rape me, I was only thirteen." Tori sobbed, "You wonder why I go out and get so intoxicated and drugged up? I do it because I want to forget all those nights, she made me keep quite because she knew I loved you so much and that you wouldn't love me back if you weren't on the throne she said you'd send me to my mother and I was so scared and the day you did, I'm so glad because my mother is amazing and wonderful, she is everything I needed, she helped me through my dark times in my head she was everything I wanted you to be, she cared about me and loved me for who I was."

But I wasn't enough for you, she told me that, my grandmother told me I was worthless all I could do was bare a child for our family name but I didn't want to, she forced me, and I had several miscarriages and I'm barely an adult. After that I couldn't deal with myself and kept sleeping around trying to feel something, the moment I do I find out that he works for you, do you know how traumatizing this is? I would never wish this life upon anyone, I haven't told anyone about this, no one." Tori said "I wished my life away countless times but whatever god there is didn't want me, I'm alive and breathing, I don't know why but I am."

"There's your truth." Tori said

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo. What did you guys think? Also I'm posting a new story soon, please check it out! It's going to be called 'Leaving Us'.**

**Xoxo, RM**


	12. Hurt

**A/N: I know insane right? Poor Poor Tori, well here is the next chapter, it's kind of short but I hope you like it, everyone will have a turn to talk to Tori soon within the next few chapters.**

* * *

Tori let out a breath she was shaking really bad, her father and mother were both in shock tears stained their cheeks.

"I-I need some ti-time." Tori whispered, she headed for her room but once she rounded the corner there he was, James. She looked at him he was in shock too, he had heard everything.

"I-I didn't want you to know, not like this." Tori said, she was still shaking and felt extremely vulnerable. James saw it, there wasn't the confident, mischievous girl he knew, this was the raw Tori. This is what he saw. He grabbed her and squeezed her tight and held her while she kept crying into his chest. He lifted her up bridal style and took her to her room and closed the door, he sat on her bed and rocked her gently, she couldn't help it she kept crying and crying.

"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car." James started to sing softly, "You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day." He sang, man was his voice angelic, Tori couldn't help but cease her crying just to hear him sing.

"And you're the perfect thing to say." He sang

"What are you doing?" she whispered, he looked down at her and kissed her forehead

"And you pay it coy but it's kind of cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true. 'Cause you can see it when I look at you." James sang

"Michele Buble really?" she whispered, he smiled at her, his own eyes watering with emotion.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

"Why are you crying?" she asked, he stopped and looked at her

"God, I just- I really I do care for you Tori." James said, "I-" she placed her hand on his mouth

"I know, just hold me." Tori said snuggling up to him some more, he was calming her down, he made her feel loved.

* * *

Regina didn't know what to do she sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

"I-I didn't know." Robin said softly, Regina looked at him no doubt she looked like a wreck, he looked just as shocked as she was but that didn't matter.

"Leave." She said sternly

"Regina." He said softly

"Now, get out, I can't." Regina struggled with her words

"I'm going to make this right; I promise you that." Regina looked away from him not knowing what to say to him, Robin nodded knowing they both needed time to think this through. He looked at her one last time and exited the house, headed to the local inn.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Tink and James offered to take the boys out of town to a theme park, Regina nodded although she wanted her boys with her, she and Tori needed to talk about things.

Tori sat on her bed, she played Alessia Cara's songs through her speaker softly, she was done crying she just hummed along until her door opened, her room was very dark except for the Christmas lights strung around her bed. Regina closed the door and sat on her knees in front of her daughter, and grabbed her hands, Tori straightened out and looked down at her mother.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Regina said already feeling her eyes begin to dampen. Tori bit her lip, she lied she was definitely not done crying.

"It isn't your fault." Tori said, "None of this is, if I just did something."

"No baby, you couldn't have done anything, I am so sorry you had to go through all of it, god it kills me Tori, I love you so so much and I can't believe-"

"I know mum, I do." Tori said, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Regina asked

"For not being brave enough." She whispered, Regina shook her head

"Baby, you are so brave to have told us, I know it hurts to talk about it, and I'm sorry it came out the way it did." Regina spoke softly, "I want you to stay here. I don't want you going back there."

"You want me to stay?" Tori asked confused

"Of course baby. You deserve so much more, and I will not waste another day having you not know that you are precious and wonderful. You are not worthless." Regina said kissing her hands. Tori eyes began to weld up with tears again.

"I love you too mum. I want to stay." Tori said sinking down to the ground and hugging her mother. Regina smiled a little and squeezed her tight, this conversation was far from over but she wanted to make sure Tori knew her worth.

"We're going to fix this together." Regina whispered

* * *

Robin sat on his bed at the inn and frowned, he decided to call her.

"_Hello?" she said_

"_Mother." Robin said_

"_Ah, Robbie my dear, where are you? I couldn't find you in-"_

"_I'm in the states, I'm not coming back."_

"_Excuse me?" she said startled_

"_How could you do all those things to Tori mother?" Robin asked, his voice full of emotion. She went silent for a moment._

"_What silly things has she told you know Robbie?" she asked_

"_Silly things mother? You forced my daughter to sleep with men!" he yelled_

"_Robin Locksley watch you tone." She said sternly_

"_No mother I will not, you are the reason Regina had divorced me, the reason why my daughter hates me, I will not listen to you any longer. I will not come back, you can have your kingdom, I don't want it." He said_

"_You can't do that, your people will-"_

"_Fine, I will stay if you get out of the palace, I do not wish to have your influence in my kingdom." Robin said_

"_But I was the one who-"_

"_You may have helped me in the past, I am a grown man and I will do what I want with my kingdom, I will be what my country needs, when I return I expect you to be out." He said_

"_Robbie."_

"_No, no more. I am doing what's best for my family."_

* * *

Kate Locksley was shocked, her son had called her and said all those things.

"Fine." She whispered, "It that's what you want, I will rip away your family." She whispered into the air, she grabbed and dialed someone who would do anything.

"Miss Locksley?" the voice said

"Jason, I have a little side job for you, it will be your revenge on young Victoria Locksley." She said

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Another bump in the road for Tori then who knows maybe life will get easier! Let me know what you think!**


	13. You Won't Believe What Happened

**A/N: Sooooooo, I felt this story was missing something, so I am changing things, you'll see. I hope you all like it!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

James groaned hearing his phone ring, he checked the time, it was literally 3 in the morning.

"James Wellington." James said hopefully sounding alert.

"It' John, you must let Robin know that his mother has commit treason." John said over the phone.

"What." James said with wide eyes

"And she…"

* * *

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to be interrupting but I have important news." James whisper shouted at the door of where his king was staying in storybrooke, he knocked graciously considering that he has never had to wake up his king before six. He heard a groan and foot steps.

Robin opened the door, yawning in just a pair of pajama pants and no shirt.

"What is it?" he asked his voice laced with sleep

"You aren't going to believe what happened." He started to say

* * *

Robin all but ran to his former wife's mansion, he knocked on the door loudly, James nodding next to him. He waited a little bit before knocking again, then heard the door's lock click then the huge door opened.

Robin was confused at first not seeing anyone.

"Who are ya?" Roland asked his big brown eyes bore into Robin's blue eyes, Robin couldn't help it but stand there wide eyes with his jaw dropped, this little boy looked so much like Regina but he had dimples that seemed all too familiar, even the boy's hair.

"Honey, what did I say about opening the door." He heard Regina yell from the side, she finally reached the boy then looked at the visitors, her eyes widened, she looked at Robin then back at Roland.

"Why don't you go wake up everybody else and we can have breakfast." Regina said to the little boy, she turned her gaze to Robin then glared at James who smiled awkwardly and quickly entered the house to join the others and give these two a private moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!" Regina spoke angrily, she crossed her arms and balanced her weight on one foot, she was pissed robin could tell.

"You won't believe what happed Regina-" Robin started to say

* * *

Tori took her seat next to James as they waited for her mother to join them.

"Gosh, what's taking her so long? I should go check on-" Tori started to say as she got up from her seat.

"No, just stay here." James said grabbing her arm she immediately whipped her head and gave him the death gaze.

"sorry." He mumbled, she continued to glare at him he chuckled, her temper matched her mother's perfectly, just at that moment Robin walked in with Regina.

"Hen, can you take Roland upstairs please, I need to talk to your sister." Regina asked

"Uh, sure." Henry said grabbing both their plates and heading upstairs, "Let's go Ro." Henry said leading the young boy away

"Who's that guy?" Roland asked as the two left the room.

"I don't know bud." Henry said shrugging.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tori asked as the boys went up the stairs, she stared at her parents in confusion, it hadn't even been 12 hours since she broke the news to them.

"Something has happened." Robin said quickly so that he could get out what he needed to say. Tori sat there with her eyebrow raised.

"Well what is it?" she hissed

Tori sat there in disbelief.

"So, what does this mean for our country then?" Tori asked hesitantly

"Well that's what we're going to have to figure out, we need to decide how we are going to address this huge mess." Robin spoke, "What matters most now, is you, I know things are crazy back home and you love it here, I see that easily." Robin said looking at Regina who sat quietly.

"But." Tori said

"But you know that we have to address this and to do so we have to meet with the council back home, we need to leave immediately." Robin said sternly, Tori sighed, she knew she had to leave, Regina's eyes widened.

"I'm not leaving them." Tori said shaking her head, "The only way I'll go is if Roland, Henry and Regina all come."

"Honey, I don't think-" Regina started to say

"No that's a great idea." James interjected, "Now we need a leading woman more than ever for our country, our kingdom a stable family."

"What!" Regina said, "No, I definitely will not go back to that lifestyle, I cant the boys are here going to school here in the states, uprooting them would be incredibly hard on them and-"

"I wont put the boys through that, I'll step up, ill change everything, I have to." Tori said suddenly very out of character. Regina hesitated, she knew Henry could stay here in the states with his other mother but there was no way she was going to leave Roland here in the states. So she prepared herself for something she didn't think she'd say again.

"Honey, I wont let you do this alone, I just got you back." Regina said, tears making her eyes shine brighter. "I'll go with you but I have to bring Roland." Regina said swallowing thickly, her emotions ran wild in her mind, this was utter madness, she was going back to the very place that caused her a ton of pain in her youth, but she sure as hell wouldn't let Tori do this by her own.

"Mum, you really would?" Tori asked

"Of course my love." Regina said with a small smile

"Then it's settled, James let John know, we will leave as soon as possible." Robin said sternly, he looked back at his daughter and his former lover, tight lipped, he left the mansion without another word, James following him quietly.

"Well, I guess I'd better make arrangements for Henry, we have to take Roland, he's still too young to be staying without me for whatever duration we are going to be there for." Regina paused and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry mum, under these circumstances James is right, I know you and my dad have had a rocky relationship but even if it means pretending, that is better than the alternative ruler." Tori said softly

"What do you mean alternative ruler?" Regina asked

"Dad's half brother, well he may get the throne if we don't handle the situation carefully." Tori said

"Your father has a half brother?" Regina asked

"Yeah and trust me, no one would be able to breathe without his say so, if he were to rule our kingdom back home well, our people would suffer and I know I have no room to talk since I was an absolute disgrace of a princess but I'll be better for our family, I promise." Tori spoke

* * *

**A/N: So everyone, I am planning to add a few more characters, send me some reviews and I'll pick the ones I like. Describe their attitudes, what they look like and I'll work with it! I want to be more interactive with you guys (: , so I'm looking for Robin's Half brother, and I wanted him to have some children, ages 16-22, maybe two kids tops. **

**I'll give you all a slight insight on the story, this story will now take place where Tori and Robin live currently, they'll be living in the castle/palace, Regina will have to deal with that royalty limelight again, Robin will discover Roland is his, and Tori will be able to show Regina her lavish life. Let me know what you guys think of that!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME, I PROMISE I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ANY FANFIC STORY. (my tablet broke so I'm working on getting a new one, borrowing a relatives labtop at the moment!**

**XOXO, **

**RM**


End file.
